1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a control apparatus, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In related art, a robot including a pedestal (base) and a plurality of links (arms) has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-242794)). One link of the two adjacent links is rotatably coupled to the other link via a joint part, and the link closest to the base is rotatably coupled to the pedestal via a joint part.
In the robot, the joint part for coupling the pedestal and the link and the joint part for coupling the links have lower rigidity than the base and the links due to influences of their spring elements. Accordingly, there is a problem that vibration is easily caused in the links due to rotation of the links, disturbance on the links, or the like.
In the robot disclosed in Patent Document 1, angular velocity sensors are provided in the links and motors for rotating the links are feedback-controlled using detection values of the angular velocity sensors. Thereby, the vibration of the robot may be suppressed.
However, in the robot disclosed in Patent Document 1, there are following problems.
First, in the robot, when the arm is extended, the moment of inertia is larger and the vibration is larger, and, when the arm is folded, the moment of inertia is smaller and the vibration is smaller.
Further, when the arm is extended, the robot is harder to oscillate even when the feedback gain is raised, however, when the arm is folded, the robot is easier to oscillate.
Accordingly, in single fixed feedback gain, a vibration suppression effect may not sufficiently be obtained or oscillation is easily caused. As described above, in the robot of related art, it is impossible to sufficiently suppress the vibration.